


[podfic of] breathe in like you mean it

by Dr_Fumbles_McStupid



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 17:07:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3700337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/pseuds/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q sobs and swears and thrashes against the ground until he can move no more, cheek pressed against the warm floor. Breathe, breathe. There are tears running down his cheeks and Q needs to tell himself to just breathe. O2 molecules, alveoli, deoxygenated blood, the biology of being alive. Fourth form basics of respiration. Q pulls up notes from the dregs of his memory and recites them backwards in his head.</p><p>(Or, what happens in New Orleans)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic of] breathe in like you mean it

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [breathe in like you mean it](https://archiveofourown.org/works/563473) by [skylights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylights/pseuds/skylights). 



Title: breathe in like you mean it

Fandom: Skyfall

pairing: Bond/Q

Author: skylights

Music - the gardener by the Dresden Dolls

Time: 37:50

[MP3 ](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Other/breathe%20in%20like%20you%20mean%20it.mp3)

Streaming


End file.
